


Wrestling The Bull chief

by Story_Writer



Category: Tavern of Spear
Genre: 'wrestlin', M/M, did a sex, hope enjoy, i did it, much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: Didn't do it on the other ones but support the Tavern of Spear project on patreon!:)
Relationships: Axel_(ToS)/Eyvind_(ToS)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't do it on the other ones but support the Tavern of Spear project on patreon!:)

“Again, fleabag? You wanna wrestle again? Don’t you get tired of me rubbing you against my stink?” Chief Axel said, a smirk on his face. Eyvind stared. He knew why he kept coming back, though he wouldn’t admit it. But he felt he had a decent chance of winning against the larger bull. 

Axel shook his head with a sigh as he stood up. “Very well…” he said, then a look of thought came across his face before another smirk came across his face. “...But, if we’re going to do this again, I want to win something from it.” Axel said, “so I propose that whoever wins, gets to have the other do whatever they want.” Axel said, Eyvind narrowed his eyes. 

The Bull Chief wasn’t abashed at all, even going as far as to scratch his bulge… Eyvind gulped. 

“Fine.” he agreed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Which brought Eyvind to his current situation. He stood across from Axel who looked pretty… pissed. “Stop scampering around, Fleabag! Stand and face me!” he demanded, Eyvind once again was able to get out of his reach. Eyvind had been working on the timing for a while..

If he couldn’t win on strength, which was obvious just from looks alone, he’d just have to use his races natural agility. 

And now… Eyvind got behind the bull when he was off balance from charging, throwing all of his weight into the motion. The bull fell forward, Eyvind followed, trying to keep him pinned. It… worked?

The muscle under him remained still for a second…

“Not as useless as you look, Fleabag.” Axel grunted. “A bit of a skittish and cowardly way, with all the running, but it worked for the most part…” Axel said, Eyvind felt a small grin grow on his muzzle… “However, Don’t think I’m so easily pinned.” the grin was wiped away instantly as Axel, in a fit of agility in contradiction to his larger size, flipped them easily, pinning Eyvind, face to the ground, the chief’s gut pressing his body down… 

Eyvind grunted, trying to push up but… he fell back down, panting. “Hm.” Axel huffed in his ear. “You did better, but I did win… now, my prize…” Axel said slowly, Eyvind gulped as he felt something hard press against his lower back. 

“Uh…” Eyvind stuttered, because that was not small… Axel chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, Fleabag. I’m cold sometimes but not that heartless, we’ll get you nice and ready.” Axel said. And in a fit showing Axel’s strength Eyvind was upside down, facing the Chief’s bulge face-first… the loincloth did little to nothing to hide the bull’s package as it was now. 

And he was right, that was almost too large… almost. 

Eyvind yelped when he felt something wet against his ass. “Get licking, fleabag, if you don’t want the only lube you get to be precome.” Axel grunted, Eyvind would’ve responded if Axel hadn’t attacked his rear again, licking around the entrance… Eyvind shivered, it felt… extremely good. 

Eyvind made himself focus on the engorged organ before him, because Axel was right… this thing going in mostly dry would be very painful… 

And he wouldn’t put it past the chief to do so as a ‘lesson’. 

He pulled the loin cloth aside, revealing a member easily the size of Eyvind’s forearm… and, not that Eyvind was one to brag nor was he as big as a bull- the Chief in particular- but his forearms were not small. 

Eyvind gulped again before licking a stripe from base to tip, hard to do when he was upside down. Axel grunted. “Finally, Fleabag bag. I was beginning to think you wanted it dry.” Axel teased, Eyvind shivered at the teasing offer… he continued to lick, bringing a hand to stroke the member, hoping to coax more pre out to help ease the way. 

He yelped when he felt something press against his hole that wasn’t a tongue. The finger, which is all it could be, circled his rim before slowly pressing in. Eyvind gasped, the finger was… thick. 

“Don’t you stop now.” Axel grunted, before a hand pressed against the back of his head. It pressed him to the space between Axel’s base and his balls… Eyvind grunted before starting to lick again. The smell was intoxicating here, now that he was forced to focus on it… he felt his mind go blank a little, barely noticing when Axel worked the finger in and out slowly, nor when he added a second and started working him apart. 

He barely grunted, though he did yowl just a little bit when Axel finally hit his prostate, Axel chuckled, rubbing against it and spreading his fingers just a little bit more before removing them. 

“Alright, Fleabag.” Eyvind gulped, the hands holding him up letting him go so he could right himself up. He didn’t get a second to let the blood rush out of his head before he was grabbed and pulled back against the chest and gut of Axel. “It’s been a while since I did this, so I plan on enjoying it, just so you’re aware.” Axel growled into his ear. 

Eyvind looked down between their legs, Axel’s member pressed up, and even though Eyvind was basically squatting a good half-dozen inches up it still reached to his own tip… 

As excited as Eyvind was about this, which, how could he not be? And his own erect member was a dead give away. He was still a bit nervous about how much this would hurt…

He was no stranger to taking dick- or giving it, for that matter. But… “Just relax. Axel breathed into his ear as he readjusted himself to align properly. Eyvind let out a breath, ready to bare down through the worst of it, when a large calloused hand turned his head. 

Eyvind was about to voice his confusion when a larger set of lips engulfed his own, Eyvind gaped in surprise. He never expected Axel to be the kissing type. 

But he wasn’t one to complain now, though, was he? Especially as Axel removed his hand and put it on his thigh, slowly pressing down… Eyvind tried to focus on the kiss, the stretch was a lot. 

But It… wasn’t as bad as he thought. It hurt, of course. Axel was too large to not have some discomfort, but he sunk in easily and before Eyvind knew it Axel was grunting into his mouth. 

“Shit, Fleabag. You’re tight.” he said, pulling back let eyvind see the lust clouding Axel’s eyes. “And you took me all… that in itself isn’t an easy feat.” Axel said, Eyvind rolled his eyes mildly at the self praise. “Are you ready to ride the bull?” Axel asked, Eyvind really rolled his eyes at the pun. 

But.. he couldn’t deny his own lust either. “Fuck me, Chief Axel.” Eyvind said, Axel growled. Before Eyvind knew what was happening Axel had him at the head of his member and he was slammed back down, Axel slamming his hips up to meet him. 

It… Eyvind howled in mild pain and even greater pleasure. Perhaps he should have waited to adjust a bit longer, but… 

The next thrust and slam sent him panting and howling again. No, he didn’t want to wait for this any longer. “That’s it, runt, take it.” Axel growled into his ear, Eyvind panted, trying to participate by slamming his hips down in tandem with Axel’s thrusts, but for the most part Axel controlled the pace. 

Eyvind threw his head back as a particularly hard thrust rubbed against his prostate, making him give a choked off cry. With his head over the Chief’s shoulder, he could see him panting, teeth gritted as he rutted for his own pleasure. 

Faster than he’d like, Eyvind felt his orgasm approach. He panted. “C-chief, I-I’m so close-” Eyvind said, voice sounding cracked. Axel grunted. 

“Good.” Axel grunted, “cum for me, cum from just this.” Axel ordered, his voice low and commanding… 

Eyvind felt himself cum a second later, it flying high enough to coat his chest, he wasn’t sure how but a little managed to hit Axel on the lips, Eyvind panted, too fucked out to react to Axel licking his lips and tasting his cum… 

He was aware enough to moan when Axel kissed him again, forcing his tongue past his lips and making taste his own seed… 

When the parted, Eyvind Panted heavily, eyes partially lidded. 

Axel smirked at his current state and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “My turn.” he said, his voice sounded mildly desperate and hungry. Eyvind just now realized the Chief had slowed down and he felt his eyes widen before he was pushed forward onto his hands and knees.

Axel wasted no time in thrusting again, seeking solely for his own release. Eyvind was just there to please him now. Eyvind grunted, his prostate was being hammered relentlessly. The thrusts were harder than before, and there wasn’t as much of a set pace. 

Before long they were even more staggered, Eyvind panted. “I'm going to cum in you, Fleabag. Is that ok?” Axel asked, Eyvind was surprised he even asked but… 

At this point all he could do was nod helplessly as he felt another orgasm approach, all without him being touched once… 

Axel snorted, Eyvind felt it against his neck. With one last thrust, he hilted, filling Eyvind to the brim with cum almost instantly, which in turn sent Eyvind over the edge again. It didn’t take long at all for cum to force its way out around Axel’s member. Axel stayed where he was, panting lightly against Eyvind’s neck. 

It took a few moments, but eventually Axel seemed to find the will to slowly pull out, Eyvind moaned when the tip finally popped out and a rush of cum followed, Eyvind wasn’t proud to say he face planted instantly, but he was too tired and fucked out to care. A heavy thud was heard and felt right behind him, but all he could do was groan weakly when a strong, large arm pulled him against the surprisingly comfy chest and gut of Axel. 

“Perhaps I went a little too rough, to leave a warrior like you in such a position.” Axel chuckled. Eyvind just panted in response. Axel chuckled again. “Rest, Fleabag… maybe we can try ‘wrestling’ again when you wake up.” he joked, Eyvind groaned before darkness overtook him and he fell asleep.


	2. alternate

… Eyvind panted, pinning the large bull to the ground. Axel growled low in his throat. 

“Alright, Fleabag. You bested me this time.” Axel huffed out. “Let me up.” he added, Eyvind did as was told. Axel got up, brushing the dirt off of his fur. 

“So…” Eyvind started, Axel huffed again, meeting Eyvind’s eyes. 

“Yeah, I know what I promised Fleabag. Don’t worry, I’m a Bull of my word.”Axel said, walking towards Eyvind. He stopped before Eyvind. 

Before Eyvind could respond or react, Axel was sinking down to his knees. Eyvind stuttered, not believing what he saw. 

“I told ya…” Axel said, smirking still. “I’m a Bull of my word.” he said, before reaching a hand up to massage under Eyvind’s loincloth. His member was already stiffening, spurred on by the wrestling and the Bull’s actions. 

“Not so small, huh?” Axel said, stroking his member slowly. Eyvind couldn’t help a small groan. Axel smirked. Before long, Axel had Eyvind’s loincloth pushed to the side and Axel licked a long stripe from base to tip.

Eyvind moaned a little louder, the tongue was a little rough but gods did it feel good. Eyvind looked down at this power, enormous being in front of him. Axel even had to bend slightly, even on his knees, given their height difference…. The situation made Eyvind feel bold. 

When Axel wrapped his bovine lips around his member, Eyvind felt a small shot of pre-cum shoot out. Axel didn’t hesitate to swallow it. Eyvind panted, slowly bringing a hand to the back of Axel’s head. Axel’s eyes turned up to him, eyes challenging… and Eyvind could’ve cum right then and there, but where would the fun in that be? 

Slowly, because as much as Eyvind might feel in control he knew better than to push his luck with the chief, he moved his hips. Axel grunted but adjusted his position a little bit. Eyvind fed his member in slowly at first, not wanting to choke the bull. 

Eyvind could feel his head pushing against the back of the Chief’s throat, making him gag a bit and pull off, despite Eyvind’s hand on his head. “Alright, I’m a bit rusty with all of this to go that far, Fleabag.” Axel said, Eyvind gulped but nodded. 

When Axel went back to sucking on his member, Eyvind met him by thrusting his hips, being careful to not go too hard. 

As sad as it was, Eyvind knew he wouldn’t last long. Axel may be “rusty” with this particular skill set, but he was good. “C-chief.” Eyvind grunted, hips stuttering. “I’m not gonna last very long.” he admitted, thinking Axel would pull off. 

But no, if anything he sucked harder. Eyvind’s thrusting was staggered, until it hit him. He hilted as much as he could, feeling his balls empty. Axel gulped most of it down, before pulling back. One last shot got his across the snout, which had him snorting. 

“Damnit Fleabag, you cum almost as much as a bull.” Axel said, mildly appraisingly. Eyvind just nodded dumbly. Looking down, Eyvind saw the Chief was sporting a rather hefty erection. 

“Oh, don’t worry. We’ll take care of this.” Axel assured, having apparently seen where his gaze went. Eyvind gulped as Axel slowly stood up, towering over him once again… 

There were many things Eyvind expected. To be pushed onto the ground and taken on his back, to be pushed to his knees and be ‘asked’ to use his own mouth, or to be flipped onto his hands and knees and bred thoroughly perhaps. 

But he certainly didn’t expect a pair of Bull lips against his own. He kind of gaped at the Chief, tasting his own seed on his lips. Eyvind didn’t expect the Chief to be the kissing sort, but he slowly melted into it, feeling the Bull’s tongue work it’s way into his mouth. 

Eyvind slowly closed his eyes, feeling a large hand come onto his shoulder. When the kiss broke, Eyvind opened his eyes finding the Chief staring into his own. 

“Now…” the Chief said. “Sit.” he commanded. Eyvind was confused, but did as told. The Chief stood over him, while Eyvind’s eyes had been closed he had shed the loincloth which did little to hide his large member. 

It stood before Eyvind, large and proud. Figuring his earlier thoughts were right, he reached a hand out, which was promptly slapped out of the way. 

“Not yet.” Axel said, Eyvind frowned, sitting with his legs spread out. He was less confused when Axel moved so there was one leg on either side of Eyvind’s hips, though he was much more curious now. 

“I told you we’ll take care of this.” Axel said, stroking his member slowly. “But later… for now, I think you’re lubed up plenty.” Axel said, Eyvind watched in lustful attention as Axel slowly squatted down, his legs bulged with muscle at the effort, but the majority of Eyvind’s focus was on his member, which was erect once again. Axel reached under himself and guided Eyvind to his entrance, once the head popped in both of them groaned in unison. 

“Damn, Fleabag…” Axel grinded out. “You are definitely not small.” he said, Eyvind just watched as Axel sunk lower on his length, slowly taking as much as he could until his ring met the base. Eyvind groaned out, throwing his head back as the Chief sat on him.

He was heavy, that much was certain, but damn was it worth it. He sat upright, eyes closed as he focused on the member inside of him. Eyvind was vividly aware of the large member resting on his gut. 

After what felt like forever, Axel slowly started moving. Eyvind moaned at the first rise and fall, the flesh around his member tight and warm. 

After the second motion by Axel, Eyvind couldn’t hold back and thrust up to meet him. Axel grunted at the impact. “That’s it, Fleabag. I’m a big bull, I can take it.” Axel said, slamming his hips down harder. It hurt, a bit, the weight slamming into his thighs but oh was it worth it. 

Eyvind continued thrusting when he wasn’t pinned down under the bull’s weight. Eyvind could feel himself approaching that point again pretty fast, as he had just cum. Not wanting to be the first, he reached up and started pumping Axel’s member. Axel moaned, slamming himself down particularly hard. Eyvind stuttered, hips pinned. Axel grunted and groaned out. 

“Damnit, Fleabag.” Axel growled out. “I can’t hold it any longer, here i-” Axel cut himself off by a low groan. Eyvind didn’t know what to expect, but a second later he got a face full of bull spunk. 

A little getting into his mouth, and, well, everywhere, Eyvind pointed the still cumming member up towards Axel, it came enough to splash a good bit of his gut and chest, which in turn dripped onto Eyvind again. 

As Axel came, Eyvind felt his walls clamp down on him and he howled as he felt himself cum again. 

Axel stilled himself at the base when this happened, not allowing him to thrust like he wanted. 

Instead, Eyvind slowly pumped his load into the Bull Chief until it got to be too much and started spurting out around his member. Eyvind panted, falling to lay back on the rug of the hut. 

Axel panted above him, before very slowly pulling off of him, Eyvind’s member fell flaccid, spent for the time before. His hips were already a bit sore… but it was worth it. 

Axel laid himself next to him, draping an arm over him and pulling Eyvind against the warm chest of the larger bull. Eyvind sighed happily, causing Axel to chuckle. 

“Rest, Fleabag. You’ll need it because I won’t let you best me next time.” Axel said, Eyvind just nodded, slowly drifting off. 

In the back of his mind he realized he didn’t get his end of the bargain, since Axel kind of took charge of everything but… who was he to complain when it turned out like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't do it on the other ones but support the Tavern of Spear project on patreon!:)


End file.
